wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Polar (RD)
__NOEDITSECTION__ ' Coding by Cloud ' ' please do not steal or tamper with the code or the character ' Polar has been adopted by Element from Galax. Please do not edit, steal, copy, or use. I now IceWings are usually stuck-up and grumpy, but Polar isn't like that at all. I felt that I should make an IceWing that was different, and had a different personality than the stereotypical. Appearance Polar is an average IceWing. His scales are a pale blue, and in the light they are a shining silvery-white. The spikes on his tail are a slightly darker blue. His eyes are a deep indigo-blue. His wing membranes are a light blue, but darker than his scales to match more to his tail. His underbelly is pure white. The spikes running down his back have a luster of the blue to match his tail spikes. Polar is a larger IceWing. His wings are also larger than usual, but it's not a notable difference. His snout is longer than most, and he has very sharp teeth. His claws are serrated. He has a thin build, very slender. His horns are sort of curved a very small bit at the end, and the spikes running down his back are long and thin. His tongue is forked and medium blue. His claws have ink stains, and his spikes have some chips and dents from his siblings as a dragonet. On his ear, Polar has a small tear from an earring that was ripped out. He also has two earrings; one silver hoop, one small pearl~(see History). They are only on one ear, not both. He sometimes wears a necklace that is made out of silver wire and a small fragment of quartz. He always wears a bracelet that has silver wire, three quartz pieces, and three pearls~(also see History for that). He has a ring to match it. "I always loved her...but nothing lasts forever." Personality Studious, impressive, fair, kind, intelligent... Polar loves ''the sciences and math. He is a very studious dragon. He is a very smart dragon. He enjoys studying, researching, reading, and doing math. "It entertains me!" He says. He is not a shy dragon. He is not afraid to speak his own opinions, unless the risk is huge. He loves to help others. He likes to give attention to those who need it, like those in situations of being poor, uneducated, etc. His favorite places are either the Library or his Lab. He made his own home into a small lab for himself to practice his sciences in. He enjoys reading scrolls about other tribes, and doing research on them. So far, he has completed his research on SeaWings, SkyWings, MudWings, and IceWings (obviously, because he is one). Being the smart dragon he is, he isn't afraid to try new experiments and trials. He always finds dangerous things to do with his materials. He once figured out to make a mango he picked from the Rainforest explode. '"My intelligence wasn't easy to find--I had to dig down and discover my talents."' '''History' Polar has frostbreath. He also has other typical IceWing powers and abilities. WORK IN PROGRESS!!! 'Gallery' Polar_polar_polar_.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress